User talk:Wildoneshelper
The Anti-Vandalism Guy Wildoneshelper is an administrator and a bureaucrat in this site. *Please do not disturb him while he is working. *Please do not hurt him by words. *Please do not use obscene words and images in this wiki and his messages. *Please do not use foul language and be gentle all the times. *Please do not insult him. *Be welcoming and gentle and generous all times. If you have any problems or something you want to lead him, please leave a message by click here If you destroy this page, you will be blocked as 6 months. I'm serious. Any questions? Do you have any questions? Talk below and I will send back to your talk. Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 05:45, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Making me a Mini-Admin Dude can i be an Mini-Admin along with WildBricks142 please because we combine our time (Meaning we 2 Guard the wiki Full 30 Hour's) Please dude can we have a name like those and we could lock Pages,Delete Pages and Undelete Pages because we 2 are the long time wiki Guardians [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 12:21, August 22, 2011 (UTC) er..... er.... the Pernament Unrelease is the same thing as Pernament Unreleased s pls delete the Pernamant Unreleased Category remember to delete the one with Unreleased at the end and dont delete the one with Unrelease at the end btw lets chat 00:58, August 25, 2011 (UTC) You're Cheating Hey im Checking tour Edits i saw the Purple Drill missile yesterday and today still the same i also check the others You are violating respect of the user's if i saw 1 More edit like those im gonna report you for Cheating. [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk help help! Trener45 is making nonsence pages and he is deleting the delete tags... i already graded him as a vandalism... 02:33, August 26, 2011 (UTC) block i think tht it would be good to block him for 1-2 weeks to avoid another spam pages 02:34, August 26, 2011 (UTC) lets chat lets chat help help me i think some1 hacked my acc becuz in chat it said i connected in other browser but i didnt btw jcrv tell me tht his cousin can hack wikia accounts.... HELP! 03:25, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Adopt hey dude can i be a Chat Moderator like WildBricks142 cause i like to be 1 [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 03:33, August 28, 2011 (UTC) chat hi there im gonna show you my chat with jcrv this was full chat (nearly, missing the top).... he started going crazy so i kickbanned him and then he was more crazier and said the link for the secret program (he didnt tell the tutorial which was wierd too) the jcrv in his jan carlo velasco account said tht jcrv has been hacked by his cousin... later on when i had my chat opened w8ing if some1 would comei got message tht i connected from other browser but i didnt which was also wierd... we have to protect ourselfs and if one of us would make wierd things then we have to protect the wiki.... 15:26, August 28, 2011 (UTC) not Quite mo i dont know depends maybe but my cache of the internet of mine dindt change for a week i will check it more later and i think those you show the first one ip address i think thats kinda too far to my address [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk delete pls delete the pic: dont delete this one: delete the one where my watermark is underlined (the first pic) thanks 17:42, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat can i be a bureaucrat cause something happening these days i would like to request to be a bureaucrat. [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 04:59, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Can i be a Mini-Bureaucrat Can i please only i could do is lock and delete pages that is spam please :D.[[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 05:03, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Reminder I Remind you that LollolMans Grounded Expires in September.We should look Sharp in September. [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 13:11, August 31, 2011 (UTC) i did already i did already but something wierd happens: i set up a time as a Europe:Dublin and it says tht is 17:02 but it should be 18:02 17:03, August 31, 2011 (UTC) razvi dorin razvi dorin is back in account called razvi dorin 123...no, he didnt copy my art but i did flags and he did the same thing after me but with other flags..... every art i do - he does same thing after me but with other name or content but with same (or nearly same) design -.- 16:19, September 1, 2011 (UTC) help help!!! GameWizardCat is vandalising and he vandalised the group called anti scam force i suggest to global block him forever and prevent him from making an account!! 15:28, September 2, 2011 (UTC) why why u didnt ban the vandal????? are u working with him or what????? 17:11, September 2, 2011 (UTC) make me admin make me admin pls i need to be one because for full 2 hours i had to revert Palantonis edits i think im gonna freak out if i cant do anything pls make me admin or i wont protect if there will be vandal vandalising at day reason that i wont protect if i wont be admin:i cant block so i cant protect 16:27, September 5, 2011 (UTC) oh and i forgot to mention tht he vandalised my page like 10 times 16:28, September 5, 2011 (UTC) dont block dont block the user Pantelić he didnt know what he was doing ive talked to him and he said he is sorry for vandalising.... im gonna post u the chat pics if u dont believe me.... 17:14, September 5, 2011 (UTC) nevermind nevermind he got blocked already by the staff 17:19, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Removed This Message has been Removed of Reason Hacking how how did jcrv got his sign on the welcome note after some1 joins the wiki? i also want one plss 15:17, September 6, 2011 (UTC) so then why jcrv's sign is there? ~WB142~ vandalism problem resolve i know a great way to kill vandalism - psyhics if the vandal vandalise then ask him to go to chat, then ask him what happen and whats the problem and then try to solve it.... IT REALLY WORKS - i tried out this method when pantelic vandaliseand i tried it with the new vandal - IT WORKED..... if its not working then give him last warning if still no work then block him..... 15:56, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Wild Ones Wiki looks like it is in generally good shape. Would you please drop the edit protection on the main page to only block new and unregistered users? That setting would have blocked the vandalism last spring as the account which did the vandalizing was only a day old. You also have a few ; could you please sort them out? Please let me know on my talk page when you have taken care of those two issues and I will be happy to add the wiki to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 03:03, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for taking care of that. I've added the wiki to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 03:30, September 13, 2011 (UTC) admin hi i forgot to write this 2 days ago.... now i have to be admin because i hink im gonna quit... why? because im sick of wasting my time reverting vandalisers edits for 2 hours without blocking them... i also dont wanna bother staff everyday because of vandalism if i would need to wait until next month then i would be gone from here because im gonna have be psihically (idk how to spell this) sick ( i mean tht im gonna go crazy because of all these attacks) so i need to be admin now or i will die bacause of vandals WB142 (talk) 16:48, September 9, 2011 (UTC) oops..... wrong sig 16:48, September 9, 2011 (UTC) what? b-b-b-b-but i cant wait until next month i-im shaking right-t-t-t n-now b-because im g-gona die b-because of these-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e a-attacks-s-s i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-im g-going crazy b-because-e-e-e o-of..... ~-~-~-~ 14:02, September 10, 2011 (UTC) skunk i know when skunk will be released - in around 1-2 months becuz when i hacked it it had no ability.... Blocks I'll copy this from my talk page to make sure you've seen it: I see you have unblocked. I want you to understand that this is not a case of someone living in the same area, this is a strong match of information that shows that Holacomostai was using multiple accounts to play games. I've seen this happen before, a "good" account among the vandal accounts. Until he stops paying that game, you are going to keep having problems here. -- sannse (help forum | blog) 22:42, September 12, 2011 (UTC) lets chat lets chat 06:55, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Unblock can you unblock the wiki rules cause im gonna edit rule 41 its very wrong to say it to someone its more better to terminate the comment than saying it to some one YOURE and ADMIN you have comment editing rights be more specific and do some run-test this can lead the wiki harmful words.[[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 03:35, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Busy I'm busy studying WildWarren talk 10:00, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ur wrong dude u sayed wrong date to me..... i am supposed to be admin in september 19 not october may 19 (i joined) - 1 month june 19 - 2 months july 19 - 3 months august 19 - 4 months september 19 - 5 months 20:40, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Ur Wrong Again i Should be Admin in October 6 not November June 6 (I Joined) - 1 Month July 6 - 2 Months August 6 - 3 Months September 6 - 4 Months October 6 - 5 Months [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 23:27, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Can u bann Can u bann user:ivanjae9 for making the Gamma Fire again its false information.[[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 04:13, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I know I could trust you WildWarren talk 14:07, September 17, 2011 (UTC)